Hasta que la muerte nos separe
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Fic pensado cuando miraba Anna y el Rey. Bella y Edward se encuentran a punto de morir por los Vulturi. El resto de los Cullen ya murió y también Jacob. Drama fuerte muy fuerte . así que espero que les guste...
1. Prefacio

Esta historia se me ocurió cuando miraba Anna y el rey. Vi la parte de esa pareja que era condenada a muerte, y pense las dos primeras oraciones de este fic. Puede que se quedé acá, pero lo más probable es que no. Por eso es q no puse exactamente todo el final. Si quieren seguir leyendo esto cuando lo terminen entonces quiza se sientan un poco mejor. Quizá. Bueno los dejo que lean. Porfas comenten, sobre todo si tienen criticas constructivas.

* * *

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

_"...Porque el que vive más de una vida debe morir mas de una muerte."  
Oscar Wilde_

Jamás había pensado que el amor podía llegar a producir esto. El poder mirar cara a cara a la muerte sonriendo. Ya no había posibilidades, estábamos atrapados. Eché una mirada alrededor, ignorando a los vampiros en capa que nos rodeaban. El lugar estaba rodeado de los cuerpos de aquellos seres a los que amé. Sólo quedábamos nosotros dos.

La batalla había sido dura. Y quién sabe por cuál capricho del destino, cada uno había muerto junto con quién amaba por sobre todo. Los cuerpos de Carlisle y Esme juntos en el mismo lugar, y a pesar de que las llamas danzaban sobre los restos aun se podían distinguir las manos entrelazadas. Los restos de Rosalie y Emmett se encontraban en uno de los rincones. Mi mirada se detuvo un momento sobre el rostro sin vida de Alice. Ella sabía que esto pasaría, lo había sabido con tiempo y sin embargo, todos también habíamos decido. Sabíamos que perderíamos, sabíamos que moriríamos de la única forma en que un vampiro podía morir, y a pesar de todo, seguimos adelante hasta encontrarnos con nuestro funesto final. Aún sentía fresco el grito de Alice cuando Jasper fue desgarrado en pedazos. En ese momento había dejado de pelear, se rindió tomó la mano cercenada de su amado y se dejó mirar. Pronto, unas capas los cubrieron y cuando se corrieron el fuego reemplazaba su lugar. Miré a lo último que quedaba por mirar. El cuerpo de mi mejor amigo, Jacob, quien cayó a mordidas intentando proteger a la niña de su vida. Nada me dolió más que ver las lágrimas caer por los redondos cachetes de una nena de diez años, que parecía Reneesmé. La pequeña niña vampiro-humana también se rindió cuando le quitaron su razón para ser. Así también hicimos los dos cuando la mataron a ella. Y ahora faltábamos nosotros.

-No tiene por qué ser así-nos había dicho Aro-. Ustedes se nos pueden unir.

-No-les habíamos respondido los dos al unísono.

-¡Qué pena!-suspiró Aro-¡Qué pena que deba de ser así!

Nos habían ofrecido que Alec nos quitará nuestros sentidos, pero lo rechazamos, queríamos sentir hasta el último instante que estuviéramos juntos. Segundos antes de nuestra muerte, corrí mi escudo mental para que Edward pudiera escuchar lo que pensaba. No lo hubiera hecho si tuviera miedo, pero curiosamente no lo tenía. Sólo sentía una inexplicable paz. Y Edward también, pude saberlo gracias a sus ojos.

-Te amo-me susurró.

-Lo sé-le contesté-. Yo también.

-Siempre te amaré-me dijo.

-Yo también.

Nuestras manos se entrelazaron y nos dispusimos a mirar al frente, para verle la cara a la muerte que se nos aproximaba. Cerré los ojos y sonreí.

-Espero que Carlisle tenga razón-oí murmurar a Edward por lo bajo.

No necesite contestarle para hacerle saber que pensaba lo mismo. Nuestras manos se apretaron más fuerte. Los dientes de los Vulturi se acercaban para cortarnos en pedazos. Cuando se clavaron en mi carne, el dolor me atravesó. Pero gracias a esa extraña paz también salió por el otro lado. Nuestras manos seguían unidas a pesar de todo. Cuando las llamas empezaron a acariciarnos, nuestras manos, lo único que seguía unido, se apretaron con más fuerza.


	2. Aniversario

bueno, aca tiene el capítulo 1...  
y tienen de aquello de lo que varios se quejaban que no estaba en Amanecer...  
jejeej  
es el primer capítulo, y recién comienza todo...  
la escritura varia un poco respecto a la anterior parte, pero bueno...  
es parte de que el drama aún no se esta desarollando(del todo)..  
espero que les guste...

* * *

**Capitulo 1  
Aniversario**

_"Los hombres solo piensan en su pasado justo antes de la muerte,como si estuvieran buscando frenéticamente pruebas de que estuvieron vivos."  
Jet Black, Cowboy Bebop_

Nos mirábamos a los ojos. Ambos enfrentados en un borde de la cama. Esperando. Poseíamos la quietud típica de los vampiros, ya no me movía nerviosa como lo hubiera hecho de ser humana. Pero sus ojos color topacio me seguían absorbiendo, el nuevo estilo de vida no había cambiado eso. Las dos manecillas del reloj de la pared se juntaron apuntando hacia arriba. Por fin.

-Feliz aniversario, amor-me dijo colocando una mano en mi mejilla.

-Feliz aniversario a ti también-le respondí mientras que una de mis manos tomó la de él y con la otra le acaricié un costado de su rostro

Suavemente para no romper el encanto del momento nos acercamos a besarnos. El contacto de nuestros labios y las caricias de nuestras lenguas produjeron los mismos escalofríos en mí que de mortal aunque ya no hubiera corazón que me delatara. La intensidad del beso aumentó, pero con la misma lenta velocidad previa nos desgarramos las ropas, sirviendo de leña a la excitación. Nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo. Las manos de Edward me recorrían con fuerza, como si quisieran impregnar mi forma en su memoria. Y las mías lo apretaban contra mí. Aun no podía creer que ese ser celestial fuera mío. Repentinamente sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Lo miré extrañada y con un golpe de su mirada hacia la ventana entendí el por qué. Sin mucho esfuerzo, con mis sentidos agudizados. Escuché:

-¿Ya podemos entrar?-preguntó la voz de Emmett.

-No-contentó la de Alice-. Y mejor que nos vayamos porque nos quedan más de dos horas se espera-concluyó divertida.

-¡Pero por favor como le dan!-gritó Emmett exasperado.

-Emmett-le advirtió Esme.

No presté más atención y me dediqué simplemente a disfrutar de mi marido. Cundo el gozo colmó y sobrepasó nuestras energías, nos separamos, pero sin dejar de abrazarnos.

-Te amo, Edward-le dije.

-Y yo a ti-me respondió.

Resistimos la tentación de volver a hacerlo y nos vestimos para recibir a los demás que nos querían saludar. Apenas terminamos entraron todos.

-¡Feliz tres años de casados!-nos felicitó Carlisle.

-Gracias-le respondí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esme se acercó a abrazarnos mientras nos felicitaba. Alice mantenía las manos detrás de la espalda, sosteniendo lo que suponía que debía de ser un regalo.

-Dime que no lo hiciste-le dije sacudiendo la cabeza.

Edward se rió y dijo:

-Si, lo hizo. Y espera que no te enojes cuando lo abras.

Me aterré que debía de ser lo que me había regalado. Conociendo a Alice hacía bien en estar aterrada. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sonreír con cariño. Mi amiga vampiro me lo entregó.

-Sé que te será de utilidad-me dijo.

Lo abrí con aprensión y terminó siendo unos 50 juegos de lencería fina.

-¡Sí que les serán de utilidad!-se burló Emmett.

Edward gruño ligeramente, antes de hablarle.

-¿No recuerdas que perdiste una apuesta y hay ciertas cosas que no tendrías que decir?

-¡Hey! No peleen-les retó Esme.

-Tranquila, mamá-dijo Alice-. No lo harán.

-¿A que hora vienen los demás?-preguntó Jasper mientras posaba una mano y su cabeza sobre su novia.

-A las nueve-contestó Carlisle.

Rosalie gruñó, no le gustaba quienes estaban por venir. Sobre todo alguien.

Finalmente se hizo la hora de nuestra fiesta de aniversario. Tres años de casados. Wow, cómo pasaba el tiempo. En cuánto se despertó Reneesmé vino a felicitarnos. Ella ya perecía de diez años. Me costaba creer que una vez yo la había tenido dentro mío. Los invitados eran pocos. Eran sólo nuestros conocidos más cercanos en Forks, aquellos que podían convivir con el secreto. Estaba mi padre, Charlie, que aunque no lo sabía exactamente lo aceptaba. Luego Jacob y Seth, nuestros amigos licántropos. También Sue Clearwater, la actual esposa de Charlie y embarazada de siete meses. Era una reunión familiar, la razón por la cuál habíamos regresados a Forks en secreto.

Junto con Esme habíamos cocinado torta para aquellos que comían. Incluso Reneesmé comió un poco. Ella podía alimentarse de ambas formas. Me sentía tan feliz. Mi vida –o existencia – no podía ser más perfecta, y aun mejor era para toda la eternidad.

-Vendrán Peter y Charlotte de visita-anunció de pronto Alice.

-¿Vienen por el aniversario de ellos?-preguntó extrañado Jasper.

-No simplemente están cerca y decidieron aprovechar-le corrigió la vampiro vidente.

-¡Genial!-se alegró Jasper, contento ante la oportunidad de ver a sus amigos.

Charlie y Sue se despidieron y se fueron. No sospechábamos que le hicieran daño apropósito. Pero al no ser los amigos de Jasper vampiros vegetarianos, mejor no arriesgarse. Pasado un rato de que ellos dos se marcharan. Alice tuvo otra visión.

-¡Oh, no!-exclamó.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntamos ocho vampiros y dos hombre lobo al mismo tiempo.

-Charlotte y Leah-exclamó.

Según nos había contado Jake, Leah había renunciado a su espíritu de lobo hace un año, cuando imprimió con un primo de Sam. Así que no entendía que era lo que podía pasar. Negras sospechas cubrieron mi mente.

-Pero si Leah no es más mujer lobo-dijo Seth.

Al oír las palabras desde afuera comprendí. Si ella no era mas mujer lobo, ahora podía estar en las visiones de Alice.

-No es eso- dijo Alice-. El novio de Leah, se lastimará y estarán cerca de dónde pasan Peter y Charlotte. El olor a sangre.

Alice no tuvo que decir nada más, todos entendimos. Recordé cuando Jasper, siendo el un vampiro vegetariano hace varios años, se alteró con una sola gota de sangre en mi cumpleaños número dieciocho. Mis ojos se abrieron de horror.

-¡Debemos evitarlo!-gritó Seth asustado.

-No llegaremos a tiempo-sentenció Alice.

-Aún así debemos evitarlo-le dijo Carlisle.

Todos nos pusimos en marcha. Jacob y Seth entraron en fase, y aprovechando nuestra velocidad de vampiros nos pusimos a correr hacia fuera de los límites establecidos por el tratado, a donde ocurriría la desgracia. Rogaba porque no llegáramos tarde.

* * *

N/A: bueno, el prox. capítulo no va a estar contado desde el punto de vista de Bella, al menos no del todo...  
pero tranquilos...  
ya estan empezando los problemas...  
no se cuan largo va a ser el fic...  
quiza no sea largo, pero si van a saber como es que llegaron al prefacio...  
y un poco mas...  
lo mas probable es que tenga 3 epílogos...  
si 3...  
y bueno...  
espero que les guste...  
cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva o de todo tipo altamente aceptada!!


	3. Fatídico

bueno, por fin hice el Cap 2!!  
este esta contado desde dos punto de vista diferentes...  
y como verán es raro que en alguna historia mía la felicidad dure mucho..  
espero que les guste, para mi esta bueno, pero yo lo escribi asi que que se yo!!  
Ah!!  
y por cierto!!  
tengo algo que corregir del Cap 1!!  
Sue esta embarazda de 7 meses!!  
es algo importante para sucesos venideros!!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Fatídico**

_"En este mundo, un día la muerte tomará de tu vida todo lo que amas. Así que mientras puedas, ama lo que tienes. Saca la muerte de tu vida."__Mercy Ealing a Joe Carpenter  
Dean Koontz__, __Sole Survivor_

-¡No hagas trampas!-me dijo Robert mientras me empujaba.

-No fue trampa-me defendí-, sólo me aproveché de una clara ventaja.

-¡Si, claro!-me dijo con sarcasmo- Porque tú nunca me haces trampas, Leah-finalizó antes de besarme.

Estaba feliz. Por fin tenía a alguien con quien estar, y había podido dejar a Sam en el cajón de los recuerdos. Ya podía mirarle a la cara sin sentirme mal. Yo había imprimado. No lo había esperado. Pero tuvo más sentido cuando renuncie a mi espíritu de lobo y volví a ser fértil. No era que estuviera buscando ser madre ya. No. Pero si estaba feliz porque la perspectiva de una vida normal y feliz se había fundido en mi futuro.

-Me alegra tenerte-le dije a Robert sin pensar.

Robert me sonrió.

-Lo sé-nos miramos a los ojos-. ¿Carrera hasta el sendero?

Me conocía bien. Parecía verdad en esos momentos de que estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro.

-Sabes que te ganaré- le presumí.

-No estés tan segura-me dijo en respuesta a mi provocación.

Nos pusimos a correr. La carrera no consistía en más de una cuadra. Al llegar a la línea del sendero nos detuvimos. Por supuesto yo gané. El pobre de Robert no estaba hecho para las carreras. Apoyó una mano, sobre un árbol para descansar. Un olor familiar quemó mi nariz.

-¡Uy, acá apesta!-exclamé.

-Lo siento, no todos somos buenos para correr-me recriminó mi novio.

-No, no me refería a ti-le aclaré-. A propósito fue tu idea correr.

Intenté saber si era de alguien conocido ese olor, pero no era uno de ellos. Sí era un vampiro, pero no uno de los Cullen. Mi nariz aun reconocía esa clase de olores aunque ya no fuera lobuna.

-¡Ay!-se quejó Robert.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunté alarmada.

-Me raspé la mano con el árbol-dijo, mostrándome la mano magullada-. Estoy bien-quiso tranquilizarme-. Sólo me sangra un poco.

Mi cuerpo comprendió antes que yo que algo estaba muy mal. Al instante lo hizo mi cerebro. Había un vampiro –o más- cerca y no era uno de los Cullen. Y también Robert tenía sangre en la mano. Uno más uno eran dos.

-¡Debemos huir de aquí!-le dije desesperada intentado no elevar demasiado el tono de mi voz, aunque sabía que era algo en vano.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-Rob no entendía.

Mis instintos lobunos me indicaron con claridad lo que pasaba. Tarde. Muy Tarde. Era tarde y no había escapatoria. Quise llorar. Malditos chupasangres.

* * *

Una parte de mí anulaba las esperanzas sobre que llegaríamos a tiempo. Era mi parte pesimista-o realista. Pasaríamos los límites del tratado, nos estábamos arriesgando a una guerra. ¿Pero es que acaso nos quedaríamos de brazos cruzados mientras mataban al novio de Leah? Aunque ella no me agradara no era rezón para que dejar que le pasará. Mientras corríamos eché un vistazo a Edward, y me estremecí de pensar que pasaría de ser al revés. Traspasamos los límites. Quizá no nos hicieran problemas porque dos hombres lobos nos acompañaban. Quizá. Nos acercamos.

Era tarde. Olí la sangre. Sangre humana. Quería aguantar la respiración para evitar la quemazón en la garganta pero dependía del olfato para saber adonde ir. Sin embargo, aún podía controlar la sed. Por suerte ya no era una neófita y aun así tenía un buen control. Agradecí al cielo por eso. Un aullido me traspasó los tímpanos. Era tarde. Detrás de mí escuché otros aullidos de dolor, pero ninguno tan fuerte como el primero.

Nos habíamos retrasado, no llegamos a tiempo. Horrorizada observé la escena que yacía frente a nosotros. Por un lado el cuerpo muerto del novio de Leah, todavía estaba tibio pero se encontraba pálido sin sangre. Y Leah de vuelta en forma de lobo atacaba el cuerpo de Charlotte. Por un lado Emmett y yo agarramos a Peter para evitar que se abalanzara sobre Leah. Seth tomó a su hermana junto con Jacob e intentaron sacarla de encima de la vampira. Seth aullaba lastimeramente, de seguro intentado calmar a Leah. Los demás atendieron a Charlotte intentando reunir las partes.

Había que evitar que la muerte se siguiera esparciendo, ahora que nada se podía hacer por el pobre chico que se encontraba sin vida sobre el pasto. Leah se debatió un poco más entre los brazos de sus compañeros, antes de rendirse y echarse a llorar. Los dos hombres lobos la consolaban, pero no la soltaban como precaución. Repentinamente, para mi sorpresa, la largaron. Leah, dio una media vuelta y comenzó a correr, alejándose y aullando de dolor. Seth y Jacob cambiaron de fase para darle privacidad, en ambos rostros aún se veía el dolor por el cual ella pasaba. Como en el de todos nosotros.

Las cosas no podían haber salido peor.


	4. Locura

bueno, este capítulo va dedicado a aceitunitah porque ella me ayudo a salir de mi bloqueo...

a proposito, si creían que las cosas andaban mal!!

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Locura**

"_Los muertos, si no están separados de los vivos, trae__n locura sobre ellos."  
Proverbio __Nyakyusa_

Fuimos junto con Peter y Charlotte de vuelta a nuestra casa, para ser más específica a la casa de todos los Cullen. No charlamos en el camino. Incluso Charlotte estaba arrepentida, ellos no pretendían ir de caza a nuestra zona pero la tentación fue demasiado grande, y el resto… no hacía falta ninguna explicación más. Seth gimoteaba e iba acompañado por Jacob quien lo ayudaba a caminar agarrándolo por encima de la cintura.

Al rato de que llegamos fue Carlisle, él que habló primero.

-En cuanto se recuperen creo que lo mejor seria que se marcharan- Jasper le lanzó una mirada foribunda pero luego bajó la cabeza, sabía que era lo mejor-. Y creo que te convendría ir a casa, Seth.

El aludido sin dejar de sollozar asintió. Jacob lo acompañaba hasta la puerta cuando Edward lo detuvo.

-Espera-dijo-. El tratado…

-Si, no te hagas problema, queda igual ya que _ustedes_ no lo violaron-dijo Jacob y se disponía a irse cuando Edward lo detuvo nuevamente.

-Espera, toma esto-dijo y le tendió la mano con las llaves de su auto-. Llévatelas.

-Gracias-contestó tomándolas.

Edward puso una mano en el hombro de Seth, quien la agarró brevemente antes de marcharse. Ambos muchachos salieron por la puerta hacia el garaje, luego escuché el ruido del Volvo de Edward encenderse y más tarde alejarse. Nadie dijo nada hasta que se silenció el sonido del motor.

* * *

El dolor era demasiado grande. Corrí hasta quedarme sin aliento, hasta que caí desplomada en el frío piso. El verano no se notaba demasiado donde me encontraba. Me puse a llorar, o a aullar de dolor, para ser más específica. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a Robert? ¡Robert! Oh, no… Oh, mi Dios… El dolor… muy grande… no podía soportarlo. Si no fuera por esas asquerosas sanguijuelas. Entonces un pensamiento cruzó por mi cabeza. Uno que me daba fuerzas. O mejor dicho una motivación para seguir adelante. Exacto. No descansaría hasta conseguirlo. Esos chupasangres debían de pagar, lo que me hicieron, lo que le hicieron. Otra vez el dolor. Sabía que la psíquica no me vería, pero igual debía obrar con cuidado. No sea cosa que me arruinara los planes.

El mejor modo de que pagarán sería que todos murieran pero cómo. Esa era la pregunta. Intente recordar lo que había oído. Quizá si conseguía que se supiera su secreto. Que el mundo supiera la clase de basuras que eran. Poco a poco las ideas empezaron a trazarse en mi mente. Pero eso no era suficiente. A no ser que…

Una sonrisa malévola se ubicó en mis labios. Perfecto. Morirían luego de que el mundo supiera la clase de seres inmundos que eran. Necesitaría dinero. No había problema, lo robaría. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba en mi forma lobuna, por ahora estaba sola pero debería de salir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Olfateé en el aire a unos pocos kilómetros estaba un pueblo, irrumpiría en mi forma de lobo y una vez que se fueran tomaría todo el dinero necesario. Quizá también me robaría un auto. Ah. Y no debería de olvidarme de robar eso.

Me encaminé hacía el pueblo para realizar la primera parte de mi plan. Si tenía suerte ese mismo día el mundo sabría que los Cullen eran unos malditos vampiros.

* * *

Nos habíamos quedado en silencio, nadie había hablado ni había dicho nada. Pero entonces dos cosas sucedieron, como si fuera necesario empeorar las cosas más. La primera Alice gritó, con la mirada perdida y la segunda fue la expresión de horror y desesperación en el rostro de Edward.

-¿Qué ocurre, Alice?-preguntó Esme alarmada.

Pero Alice estaba demasiado impactada para hablar. En cuanto fue comprensible que ella no hablaría, todas las miradas se dirigieron a Edward. Este tardó un rato antes de comenzar a balbucear.

-Los… los…-finalmente se quebró y puso las dos manos encima de su rostro, las dos, no una como solía hacer, entonces continuó pronunciado las palabras que yo temía escuchar-los Vulturis vendrán… vendrán a matarnos a todos. No sólo a nosotros sino también al pueblo, a Forks, a la Push, a todos…-Edward no pudo seguir.

Sentí como si me pegaran en el rostro con un yunque. Mis peores temores, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?-exclamé en un gemido.

-Al parecer revelaremos el secreto-dijo Alice, aun en estado de shock.

-¿Cuándo?-preguntó Jasper.

-¿Cómo?-exclamó Emmett.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Carlisle.

-No sé-sollozó Alice sin lágrimas-. No lo puedo ver-dijo antes de abrazar a Jasper y seguir sollozando-. Es el fin.

-No podemos irnos-dije sin pensar, diciendo directamente lo que salía de mi fueron interno, diez pares de ojos me miraron-. Nos rastraran y aparte no podemos irnos sin dar pelea y dejar que masacren a Forks y la Push.

-No, no podemos-admitió Carlisle bajando la mirada y tomando la mano de Esme.

Edward me miró a los ojos con una mirada consumida por la pena y me abrazó con fiereza pero no refutó mis palabras.

-Váyanse-exclamó de pronto Jasper a Peter-. Váyanse mientras puedan.

-No…-comenzó a decir Peter.

-Háganlo-dijo firmemente el vampiro cubierto de cicatrices.

Peter no discutió más, tomó a Charlotte y se fue.

-Parece que tendremos pelea, por fin-dijo Emmett frotándose las manos y esbozando una sonrisa que enseguida se perdió.

Alice tenía razón. Era el fin.


	5. La Trampa

Bueno, al parecer estoy inspirada...  
asi que acá esta el cap 4...  
les aviso que queda muy poco...  
a ver...  
unos dos capitulos, con suerte tres, y luego el triple epílogo...  
espero que els guste!!  
besos!!

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**La Trampa**

"_Finalmente, todos somos hombres muertos. Lamentablemente no podemos elegir como. Pero, podemos decidir como conocemos ese final en orden que seamos recordados como hombres."  
Proximo, __Gladiador_

Sabía que si nos escapábamos nos encontrarían, tenían a Demetri. Y sabía que aún cuando consiguiéramos escapar, los Vulturi irían por el pueblo. Siempre podríamos intentar escapar, pero no lo haríamos. Enfrentaríamos ese cruel destino sin vacilar. Las visiones de Alice no eran en vano, eran las decisiones lo que las afectaban y todos estábamos decidiendo enfrentar a ese fatídico destino. Los Vulturi nos encontrarían pero nos encontrarían unidos. Sabía también que las manadas de Sam y Jacob lucharían junto a nosotros, su deber era proteger la vida humana y más que nunca lo harían, aun cuando sabrían que fracasarían.

El sol comenzó a descender en el horizonte.

* * *

Ya había conseguido la suficiente sangre como para comenzar mi plan. Los astros –aunque sólo sea para el momento de la venganza- se movían a mi favor, en Forks habría una feria, dónde se era probable que viniera gente de La Push. Cuánto más gente mejor. Lamentablemente, algún desconocido habría de morir. Pero qué me importaba que muriera alguien que no conocía cuando yo ya lo había perdido todo. Tomé el frasco de mostaza vacía luego de lavarlo cuidadosamente varias veces y lo llené con la sangre conseguida. Hice lo mismo con otro par más de frascos, y para ser precavida tomé un par de hojas de afeitar.

Entonces comencé a practicar el de no delatarme con mi mente para estar segura cuando ocurriera. No sea cosa que me delatara a mi misma ante ese chupasangre psíquico. _Tralalá, tralalá, Jasper, Tralalá, tralalá._ Perfecto. Podría hacerlo. Esperé hasta que el sol saliera antes de dirigirme hacia la casa de los infectos vampiros.

_Tralalá, tralalá._

Me obligué a mi misma en no pensar en nada más hasta que se realizará la primera parte de mi plan. Me aseguré de tener un pantalón y una remera atados a mi tobillo. Finalmente me acerqué. Wakala. El olor me impactaba en la nariz. _No te distraigas,_ me reté, _concéntrate. Tralalá, tralalá._

Tal como lo esperaba el asqueroso vampiro de Edward salió a recibirme. Traía cara de pena, pero no me importó, no era nada con lo que estaba a punto de sentir.

_Jasper, Jasper, _pensé.

No estaba dispuesta a hablar delante de la sanguijuela, que sorprendido entró de vuelta a la casa para llamar a quien yo le requería.

-Jasper, ven quiere hablar contigo-dijo Edward con una voz que no simuló del todo bien la sorpresa.

El aludido salió por la puerta sorprendido. No pude reprimir una sonrisa. Lo había conseguido. A continuación todo se desencadenaría. La primera pieza del dominó caía. Tomé de mis espaldas el primer tarro de mostaza, relleno con sangre y apuntándolo a la boca del vampiro lo disparé. Sabía que este era el más débil, al que más le costaba controlarse. Entonces la sangre en su boca lo desataría. Conseguí lo que quería, la sed se mostró en los ojos del vampiro. Perfecto. Tiré ese tarro y agarré el otro con las manos. Lo destapé y me lo enganché en la boca, a continuación entré en fase. Empecé a correr en dirección al pueblo, dejando una estela de sangre cayendo del frasco a mis espaldas. El vampiro frenético comenzó a perseguirme. Oí los gritos aterrados del resto de los vampiros. Pero ya era tarde, estábamos muy lejos de la casa y ni el más rápido de los vampiros nos podría alcanzar. Corrí con el otro a pocos metros detrás de mí, pero yo era rápida, lo suficiente como para llevar mi plan a buen término.

Cuando entramos en el pueblo escuché los gritos de horror de quienes nos veían. Llegué a la plaza que estaba poblada. Salí de fase y con lo restante de sangre en el frasco, lo desparrame en la persona más cercana, una chica que seguramente no tendría más que yo. No hacía falta nada más. Jasper me empujó y se abalanzó sobre la víctima manchada de sangre. Pude ver cómo los dientes de cerraban sobe el cuello de la víctima. Gritos del más profundo horror del público que observaba al vampiro mientras le succionaba la sangre. Y luego una clase de gritos diferentes en tono, pero no en intención, unos gritos musicales. El resto de los vampiros había llegado, pero muy tarde.


	6. ¡Vampiro!

pues si que estoy inspirada!!  
dos capítulos en un día!!  
es record...

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**¡Vampiro!**

.**  
**

_"La muerte no llega más que una vez, pero se hace sentir en todos los momentos de la vida."  
Jean de la Bruyère_

_.  
_

Observé aterrada como Jasper chupaba la sangre de la chica en el suelo, reconocí su rostro de haberla cruzada un par de veces en el colegio. Emmett, Edward y Rosalie quitaron a Jasper del cuerpo de la muchacha ya muerta. El sol brillaba en el medio del cielo rebotando en nuestra piel y descomponiéndose en los colores del arco iris. Alice intentó calmar a Jasper, quien lentamente volvió en sí. Algo iba mal, no se oía nada. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta. Alrededor nuestro prácticamente todo Forks nos observaba, aterrados, sin habla. Entonces alguien arrojó la cerilla sobre la yesca.

-¡Vampiros!

* * *

Una vez que el vampiro se encontraba sobre la chica, me corrí un costado, me vestí apresuradamente y me mezclé ente el público horrorizado. Nadie hablaba. Sabía que iba ser yo la primera en prender fuego la hoguera.

-¡Vampiros!-exclamé.

El público comenzó a murmurar. Los murmullos fueron incrementando en volumen hasta formar parte de una muchedumbre enojada.

* * *

La gente que nos rodeaba comenzó a proferir insultos y levantar los puños enojados hacia nosotros. Observé rostros familiares, de gente que una vez había conocido que ahora me miraban con odio. El pueblo se estaba levantando en nuestra contra. Parecía una película de terror. Los aldeanos enfrentándose al monstruo de Frankestein. Entonces escuché una voz familiar.

-¡Bella!

Me di vuelta.

-¡Papá!-Charlie se acercó hacia mí y me tomó las manos- ¡Lo siento mucho, papá, en serio!-dije con lágrimas que jamás saldrían.

-¡Esta bien, pequeña, aquí estoy!

-¡No! ¡Vete antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Charlie estaba por negarse, cuando se escuchó un chasquido y Sue que gritaba:

-¡Rompí bolsa!

-¡Toma a Sue, ve a un hospital y luego vete! ¡Vete mientras puedas!-le supliqué.

-¡Te quiero, Bella!

-¡Yo también, papá, sabés que siempre lo hice!

-¡Sí, mi cielo!-dijo mientras se iba-¡Te amo!-me gritó a los lejos mientras tomaba a Sue y se iba en su auto.

* * *

Lo había conseguido. La primera parte del plan estaba realizada. Sólo me quedaba esperar. Deseaba que fuera pronto. Sabía que al quedar el secreto descubierto pronto vendrían los que se conocía como la realeza de los vampiros a castigar a los transgresores. Y además estaba con el factor a favor de que el tratado había sido violado expresamente, no sólo habían mordido a un humano sino que también lo habían matado. Acá tienen sanguijuelas, esto es lo que pasa por meterse con Leah Clearwater. Riéndome me transforme en loba, y me fui corriendo a asegurarme de que se llevara a cabo la siguiente fase de mi plan.

_¿C__ómo has podido, Leah?_ me dijo Jacob.

No le respondí. Cuando llegué al auto que había robado antes salí de fase antes de que me ordenara, como sabía que estaba a punto de hacer, que no siguiera llevando a cabo mi plan. Hora de viajar a Italia. Había otros chupasangres que me estarían esperando.

* * *

En mi mente encajaron las piezas. Repentinamente entendí la razón por la cual vendrían los Vulturis. Por que no se conformarían con matarnos sólo a nosotros, y arrasarían con Forks y con la Push. Ahora que todos ellos sabían el secreto debían morir. No había otra opción. No los transformarían, no podrían arriesgarse a tener tantos vampiros neófitos. Todos, absolutamente todos, estábamos condenados. Era el fin de todo lo que alguna vez conocí y amé.


End file.
